This invention relates to stands for people who climb trees, such as hunters, photographers and bird watchers. Often the diameter of a tree becomes smaller towards its top. After a person has moved a stand up into such a tree, it is necessary for him to shorten the portion of the cables used to hold the components of the stand on the tree in order to level the stand. Some prior tree stand leveling arrangements used single anchoring pins insertable into a hole to secure a cable to the frame of the stand. When the single pin anchoring the cable had been removed and the cable was being held by the tree climber, there was the risk that the cable would slip from the person's hand, which might result in the stand and tree climber falling out of the tree. Also, the tree climber had to try to align the cable end with holes while bearing the weight of the stand and holding an anchoring pin, sometimes in low light conditions or at night.